


Lapidian Fish

by I_llbedammned



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 19:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_llbedammned/pseuds/I_llbedammned
Summary: The Doctor comes and invites a reluctant Quill on an adventure.





	Lapidian Fish

A song was playing through Peter Quill’s headphones. “Sail Along, Silv’ry Moon” by Billy Vaughn. It was old and he would deny it if any of the crew heard him listening to it, but it reminded him of the brief flashes of his grandmother –his earth grandmother, not his Celestial poseur of one. He was drifting about, looking at the star overheard on this icy planet. Nearby some vendor with pink skin was selling noodles and the salty smell of the broth drifted over the street in steam clouds.

“Come along with me, I need your help.” Came a voice from his right, but he only barely registered there was a person there to begin with. He was too busy watching the stars, wondering what was going on in Earth.

He sighed irritatedly and tapped Quill on the shoulder. Upon finding that failed he stood directly in front of him with a wide, open grin on his face. His fashion sense was appalling, dressed as he was in a freaking suit and long brown suit, but his expression was earnest. Quill pulled the headphones off his ears, “What? What’s your problem, man?”

“Well, not exactly a man but that’s besides the point and the problem is not mine. The problem is all of ours or it will be very soon if it isn’t dealt with.” The brown haired man seemed to be patient, but it was trying his last nerve to do so, ”Point is, I need your help. And there’s not a lot of time so if you could come along with me.”

“Yeah okay dude,” the spaceship captain rolled his eyes, turning away from this persistent person, “Like I haven’t heard that one before. Call back at business.”

Suddenly the man was in front of him again and Quill looked over his shoulder in surprise as if expecting the man to have a double with how quick he traveled. “How did you get there?” Quill mumbled.  
“Long legs. Mr. Quill, this will be a lot easier if you just follow me. It will be fun,” he brightly smiled, “It will be an adventure! Just a hop, skip, and a jump and away we will go and back. No one will even know you are gone.” As an aside, mostly mumbled to himself he added in, “But also if you don’t do so there might be something that eats your time before you even get a chance to spend it.”  
“Okay, so you’re a fan. I get it. I’m a Guardian of the Galaxy. We fought death and I held the power stone. We’re kind of a big deal and since I’m their brains- “ Peter slicked back his hair, trying his best to look debonair.

The other man blinked at him blankly. “You’re a what now?”

“A Guardian of the Galaxy?” Quill stated as if the other man was the idiot.

“Ah! You are a Guardian then. Fantastic. I don’t even need to explain the Lapidian Fish problem then.” The other man clapped, whirling about.

Now Quill was in the dark even more so than he was in the first place. “The what?”

“Fishing. We have to go fishing, Guardian!” The tone of the word fishing suggested something sinister.

“Wait dude, who are are you?”

“Call me The Doctor. And we now have even less time than we did when we started. Follow me,” he motioned with his hand towards a large blue box. Curiously, Quill followed. The thing looked old, like an Earth relic.

“Wait are you from Earth?” Quill asked, now incredulous. If people from Earth had made it all the way here, then maybe they were looking for him.

“At one point, yes. But actually no.” The man opened the door to the blue box and gave a grand bow to Quill, “Into the Tardis. I will explain more on the way.”

Though the man seemed crazy and he certainly didn’t know what fish this man was talking about, the prospect of seeing Earth again was too great for Quill to resist. Worst case, he got into a phone booth with a nutcase and he had to shoot the man. No big deal.

“Yeah okay, Doc. I’ll listen to what you have to say. But no promises on fishing.” And into the blue box Quill stepped.

A moment later they were gone, a whir and pop and nothing more.


End file.
